fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish School Musical
| image = Fish hooks fish school musical picture.jpg | caption = | season = 1 | production = 121 | broadcast = 38 | story = William Reiss C. H. Greenblatt Derek Evanick Diana Lafyatis Blake Lemons Neil Graf | writer = | storyboards = | ws = William Reiss C. H. Greenblatt Derek Evanic Diana Lafyatis Blake Lemons Neil Graf | director = C. H. Greenblatt William Reiss | us = September 23, 2011http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/fish-hooks/fish-school-musical-part-i-and-ii/ | international = September 16, 2011 (Disney Channel UK)http://digiguide.tv/programme-details/Disney/16+September+2011/14:50/Fish+Hooks/Childrens/ | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Jocktopus reveals that it is his father's dream for Jocktopus to sing in a musical play about potatoes. Therefore, during the Freshwater High musical play, "Potatoes For Winter," he goes in the play to sing, but later gets nervous. Episode Summary At Freshwater High, it is the night of the premiere of the school's play, titled "Potatoes for Winter". Jocktopus is practicing singing in the corner, and gets angry when Bea asks him how it's going. Koi opens the show, making her mother cry tears of joy, and the show opens with Albert Glass, playing a citizen of the town of Au Gratin and Svetlana's father, narrating. They sing a song about potatoes and how the town lives off of them. The "Great Potato" appears, played by Milo, and blesses the harvest to be the best harvest ever. After the song, the crowd cheers, and Jocktopus asks Milo how he sings good. Milo tells him that you either have it or you don't, and Jocktopus says he's going to throw up. In the next scene, a prince, played by Randy Pincherson, is pulled in the town of Au Gratin, where the yak pulling him dies. He asks his servant, played by Jumbo Shrimp, where they are, and he tells him. Randy tells him to find the filthiest peasant he can to pull his cart. His servant finds a woman, played by Clamantha, and the prince tells her to pull his cart, calling her a witch. She says she is not a witch, and that she cannot pull his cart, but that she can offer him a potato. The prince says he hates potatoes, and stomps on some potatoes in the town. The great potato cries out, and the woman turns the prince into a beast, turning out to actually be a witch. Randy leaves the stage, and Jocktopus has to be pushed onto the stage by Mr. Mussels because he is so nervous. He is frozen in fear, and his "friends", Pass, Punt, and Fumble, make fun of him. When Jocktopus is supposed to carry on with his act, he doesn't because he is frozen in fear. Bea tries to convince him to do it, and ends up pushing Milo into Jocktopus' arms and pushing Jocktopus off the stage to make it appear that the beast stole the great potato. In the next scene, three citizens of Au Gratin are seen crying in a graveyard over dead potatoes. Svetlana, played by Bea, is then seen with her father, who needs potatoes to survive. Svetlana vows to rescue the great potato from the beast, and rides a yak, played by Koi, up a mountain, singing "Because of Me". In the next scene, the beast has the great potato captured as a prisoner in his castle. The great potato then sings a rap about how great potatoes are. When Pass, Punt, and Fumble make fun of Jocktopus again, Jocktopus throws Razor at them. Bea gets angry and proclaims that Jocktopus needs to be replaced. She convinces Oscar to let her find a suit that fits him and let him take over the role. In the next scene, when Svetlana arrives at the castle, three cats welcome her to the beast. The beast enters, and Bea says her line, before telling Oscar through a walkie-talkie to activate the trapdoor under Jocktopus. After several tries to get Jocktopus to stand above the trapdoor, Oscar pushes Milo into Jocktopus, making him fall through the door. Oscar comes out onto the stage as the beast. Mr. Mussels asks what's going on and Bea tells him what she did. Mr. Mussels explains to her that Jocktopus told Mr. Mussels he wanted to be a part of the play, and that he practiced with Jocktopus until he was an "acting machine". Bea becomes guilty, and tries to do something, but Jocktopus breaks out of the trapdoor and wrecks the entire stage. Later, when Oscar is still playing the beast out on the stage, Bea visits Jocktopus backstage and apologizes. Jocktopus tells her that his father's dream was for him to be in a musical about potatoes, and that he tried to do good, but because Pass, Punt, and Fumble made fun of him, he got angry. Bea then sings to him about his dreams, and Jocktopus joins in, breaking out onto the stage again. After the song, the beast turns back into a prince, played by Steve Jackson, and gets married to Svetlana. After the play, Jocktopus' father is proud of Jocktopus and tells him to "smash some nerds", making Jocktopus wreck the stage once again. Transcript Songs *''Potatoes'' *''Because of Me'' *''The Great Potato's Song'' *''Dream Train'' Gallery Bud's Pets &... *Stage Moms Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first episode not to feature Snake and Mouse in the credits tag, and instead, feature Mr. Baldwin in the auditorium sleeping. *First time a family member of Koi's and Jocktopus' appears. *This is the first episode aired in high definition on Disney Channel United Kingdom & Ireland. Production Information *It was originally going to be the season finale, but three more episodes in Season 1 were released after this ("Employee Discount", "Halloween Haul", "Fish Talent Show"). Allusions *'High School Musical': The title of "Fish School Musical" is similar to "High School Musical". *Some scenes in the musical are very similar to famous musicals like Fiddler on the Roof, Beauty and the Beast, and Cats. *The musical the fish are putting on has mainly Beauty and the Beast elements. *The first song (Potatoes) is a parody of Tradition, the opening song from Fiddler on the Roof. The character Svetlana, played by Bea, is also a nod to said musical. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory, Razor and Hugh Edmundson * Gregory Michael Cipes as Steve Jackson * Jennifer Coolidge as Ms. Lips * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus and Jocktopapa * Rachel Dratch as Koi, Esmargot & Koi's Mom * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha and Fumble * Noah Z. Jones as Bea's Dad * Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Goldfishberg * Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Laura Ortiz as Piranhica * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Roger Craig Smith as Pass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin and Bud * Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler * Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea * Dave Wittenberg as Punt References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes